Becky's a Hardcore Sam Girl
by luvscharlie
Summary: Becky has awakened from her delusional "Chuck thing" and gone back to her one true love. Sam/Becky


_Becky's a Hardcore Sam Girl_ by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Lots of sexual innuendo and SO. MUCH. CRACK.

_A/N: Originally written for the Week 10 at the fandom_fridays community on Live Journal for the prompt of a tattoo._

* * *

A knock at the hotel room door roused Sam from a restless slumber and he padded to the door shirtless and grumbling. Dean must have locked himself out again after a midnight case of the munchies. Dean's snore from across the room brought Sam to full attention. Clearly Dean and his case of munchies was not the culprit and a knock on a hotel room door in the dead of night could not be good.

The knock pounded again, this time Sam thought it only sounded more ominous. He looked out the peek hole, but couldn't see a thing. He opened the door slowly and was nearly bowled over as Becky pushed her way in.

"Becky?"

"You remembered my name. Oh Sam, that's so incredibly sweet," Becky gushed, batting her eyelashes in his direction.

"Becky, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes," she answered calmly. No further explanation, just 'yes.'

"Do you have some message for us?"

"No, Sam," she said, inching forward and sliding her fingers down his chest, his arm, any bare bit of skin she could touch. "God, you're just so warm," she said, rolling her eyes until Sam feared she would pass out.

Sam reached out to steady her and she went limp, forcing him to catch her or let her fall—he chose to catch her—though perhaps that was the wrong choice. "Oh Sam," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe you should close the door before this goes any farther." Her voice lowered in a dramatic hush. "Tell me, Sam, how do you feel about us, you know, doing _THIS_ with your brother right across the room. Do you think he'd want to—you know—" she said with a flutter of her eyelashes and an attempt to make her voice sexy, "join in."

Sam attempted to disentangle himself. And with a bit of pulling and prying, and what ultimately amounted to a wrestling match, he finally got free. Honestly, the woman had more hands than an octopus, and all of them seemed destined to find their way to his ass. And she could pinch—hard! He walked over and slammed the door, causing Dean to awaken and spring upright from the bed with a "Whuh?"

"Oh. My. God!" Becky gasped. "You do want him to join us! Me between the two of you—Oh," Becky made fanning motions at herself. "I am going to die. Just die!"

Sam started towards her to put a stop to this whole thing, thought better of it, and kept his distance. "First of all, no he is not joining us!"

Becky closed the distance at a run, launching herself at him. "It's okay, Sam. I understand. You want me all for yourself." Her lips pressed over his before he could escape her. Then suddenly she was pushing away from him and opening the door. She gave Dean a firm look and pointed towards outside. "You heard him. Out! We have things to do in here, if you know what I mean."

Dean looked confused but gave a nonchalant shrug and began to pull on his jeans.

"You're not leaving!" Sam exclaimed.

"You want him to watch!" Becky said with a flutter of lashes. "Oh my, Sam, you are a naughty, naughty boy." She ran back across the room and flung herself down on Sam's bed and grasped the pillow to her. "Still warm," she gushed, then did a wiggling motion with her finger. "Come here, big boy!"

"Okay now, Becky—I mean, no! I mean, stop! Hell, I don't even know what I mean," Sam said, holding up his hands and shaking his head in an attempt to gain control of the situation.

"It's okay, Sam, I understand. I have that effect on a lot of people. My presence just gets you all hot and bothered so you can't even think and—"

Sam cut her off. "First, Becky, how did you even find us? We're in a hotel in the middle of nowhere, and it's not exactly like we leave calling cards." Sam noted that Dean had lain back on his own bed, watching the situation play out, amused. "Would you mind helping me out here?"

"Nah," Dean said with a shake of his head. "You want me to watch, remember?" He flashed Becky a smile and winked at her. "By all means, you two should go ahead." She turned to Sam and licked her lips, then looked back at Dean. "I'm liking you more and more."

"What can I say, I'm adorable."

Becky looked back at him. "Well you'll do. Of course, you'll never be my perfectly wonderful Sam."

Dean coughed into his hand, "delusional" and Sam ignored him. "You didn't answer how you found me, Becky."

"Oh Sam, you silly, silly boy. A true fan girl can always find her man!" Becky said, giving him a look that Sam could only assume was an attempt at smoldering. A rather failed attempt, but certainly not for lack of effort on Becky's part. "But don't you worry, Sam, I didn't tell anyone else." She lowered her voice conspiratorily. "It's our little secret."

"Well, I'm comforted, how about you?" Dean asked. "Lucifer, the Angels, numerous demons are on our trail and yet she seems to have no trouble finding us."

"It's true," Becky defended. "No matter where you go, I can always find you, my darling."

"And now I'm comforted," Sam said with a sarcastic shake of his head. Sam tried another tactic. "I, um, thought you were with Chuck now, Becky."

Becky looked crestfallen. "I just knew you were going to bring that up." She puffed out her lower lip. "Oh, Sammy," she sighed, pulling herself from the bed and approaching him. "Please don't hold that against me. I was just momentarily sidetracked. But don't you worry, you are the only man for me. Once I came to my senses—honestly, I think Chuck might be some sort of demon who possessed me—it's the only explanation-I did the only thing I knew to do to prove my undying love for you. Can you ever forgive me, Sam, for the way I hurt you?"

Sam once more changed directions in an attempt to avoid her wandering hands as she closed the distance between them. "No, Becky. You've—um—er—wounded me too deeply. I can never, ever forgive you. Um, never." He hung his head as though deeply wounded.

"Oh, you poor little puppy," Becky said, backing him into a corner and pinning him there. "Don't you worry, Becky's come to make everything better." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh. My. God. Just like silk. Breathe, breathe. Oh, I think I'm hyperventilating." Becky closed her eyes, stuck her nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. Sam attempted to side step her, but she was having none of it. She was small, but far stronger than she looked. Her arm came up striking him across the chest and pushing him back into the wall.

Dean snickered from across the room. "Fan girls are apparently tougher than we first believed as well. You know, I say we gather up a group of them and sic them on Lucifer."

"I'd tear him to shreds for you, Sam, my love." Becky closed her sentence with a feral growl that made Sam jerk away from her. "Just look what I've done to prove my love for you." And with that, and before Sam knew what was happening, Becky was pulling open the snap on her jeans, yanking down the zip and sliding them down her legs.

"WHOA! Becky! Stop!"

She paid no heed to Sam's protests. There, high on her thigh was a large red heart with "Sam's Girl" written in it.

"You got a tattoo?"

"Yes! Next time, my eyes stray, Sam, I'll be reminded that you are my one true love. Oh, I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll start making it up to you right this very minute." And with that Becky wrapped herself around him, sealing her lips over his and ignoring his struggles to push her away.

Sam was crushed between Becky and the wall, unable to move, and he started to think there may be some merit to Dean's idea of a gang of fan girls.


End file.
